vacation
by the a person
Summary: Darren's, Evra's and Mr. Crepsley's journey to the city in book 3.


**Hey everyone! **

**I was wondering what happened on the train on the way to the city, so, I wrote a fic about it!**

**Sorry for any grammar\spelling mistakes, I'm not so good at it…**

**I took a part from the book right here so you know; I don't own the characters or the part of the book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Evra took a lot of time deciding. He didn't like the idea of parting company with his friends in the Cirque Du Freak — or with his snake.

"It won't be forever," I told him.

"I know," he said uncertainly.

"Look at it as a vacation," I suggested.

"I like the idea of a vacation," he admitted.

* * *

We walk past the countryside till we get to the outskirts of the town the cirque is camping by.

From there we take a bus to the closest train station.

Mr. Crepsley bought tickets for a night cabin, with beds and all.

I've never been on one, Evra haven't either, so we were exited as with boarded the train.

Seconds after dumping our bags on our beds, evra and I run of to explore.

We run through the whole train from the first trailer to the last so many times we feel sick.

Eventually we returned to our cabin.

Mr. Crepsley is sitting on one of the beds and looking out the window.

He looks glum and distant, and he don't even notice us enter.

"Hey Mr. C!" Evra shouted joyfully,

Not noticing his distant expression.

"Oh, evra," Mr. Crepsley says, snapping back to reality "were you not exploring the train with Darren?"

"Um, I'm right here Mr. Crepsley" I said, closing the door behind me

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, just... admiring the view"

"Ok..." I shrugged, unzipping me jacket.

Mr. Crepsley acted strange since we left the cirque, I didn't really noticed because of the

Excitement and such, but he was silent all the time, letting me and Evra go wild, unlike his stern usual self.

"Hey, Darren! Look! They even have a mini TV here!"

Evra Said, grinning wildly, like it is the best thing that ever happened to him.

I understand him; it has been a while since I watched TV. I don't think Evra ever did, he knows what it is just from stories.

Actually I'm surprised he recognized it.

"Great!" I grinned at him, happy to do something I haven't done in years.

"Well, I am going out," Mr. Crepsley announced "try not to break anything", And he was out.

I jumped on the bed next to Evra, "movie night!" we exclaimed.

After four hours of movies, ten packages of chips, five bottles of coke and one mega pack of chocolate chip cookies we bought from the restaurant, Evra and I were slumped on the bed, half asleep and half sick.

I didn't feel well and thought about going to sleep when It hit me that Mr. Crepsley hadn't return yet.

I wasn't worried of course, but it did strike me odd that he was out for so long.

I mean, it's a not a very big train, what can you do on a train for four hours?

"Hey... Evra... Wake up" I muttered weakly "Evra!"

"Ah..."

"Wake up!"

"Ugh...what d'ya want?"

"Have you seen Mr. Crepsley?"

"No"

"Oh," I grinned, I had an idea "where did he go?"

"I donno... leave me alone..." he dozed again, snoring lightly.

"Evra! Come on! I have an idea!" I pushed him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a loud "tump".

Evra sprang to his feet, fuming "what was that for!"

"Come on! Let's investigate!"

"What the...? Investigate what?"

"Where Mr. Crepsley goes in the middle of the night!"

"It's a train, He don't have loads of options. Besides, I don't care, I just want to sleep."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun, I promise!

"When would you get a chance to spy on Mr. Crepsley?" I didn't know then. Oh, irony. Or destiny.

"He didn't even tell us why we're going to the city, maybe we'll find out!"

"Ugh!" Evra grunted "ok... But if we get caught, it's your fault"

I grimaced and opened the door

"Fine, come on!"

And we were off to spy on poor Mr. Crepsley.

We tiptoed till we got to the restaurant, where we checked for clues.

Nothing.

We searched the whole damn train.

It was nearly six am and both I and Evra were dead tired.

We were currently in the porch in the last trailer, there's a ladder that leads to the roof of the train, and a door leading back inside. We sit on the floor, exhausted.

"Where could he go?"

"Maybe he jumped of the train and sent us to the city to get rid of us?"

"Don't think so"

"Um...I don't know, I think it's kinda possible..."

I look up at the orange sky and the rising sun; suddenly I notice a piece of red fabric flapping in the wind just above my head.

"Evra! I think I found him!"

"What? Where! "

I point upward.

"What?" Evra asks.

"The red fabric, don't you see it?"

"Ah" Evra grunts, theory refuted.

"It has to be him" I get up and start to climb the ladder "come on!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What is he doing there anyway?"

"I don't know but we got to get him down or he'll burn" I say.

We climb to the roof, to find Mr. Crepsley asleep and burnt a light shade of red.

"Moron" I murmur and pull him towards us.

"Why did we rent a cabin if he's sleeping here?" Evra laughed lightly and poked Mr. Crepsley's shoulder.

I tried waking him up, but he just steered slightly and gone back to sleep, mumbling something that sounded like "Vur", the name steve told me was his real name but was actually his fake name.

yeah, weird, I know.

Mr. Crepsley usually was a light sleeper, so i was surprised he didn't wake up even when i pulled him.

"How can he even fall asleep here?" Evra shout over the whipping wind.

"Mr. Crepsley acted really weird since we left the cirque" I said.

"He's always weird"

"No, I mean a different kind of weird"

"He's probably having a mid-life crisis or something," evra shrugs

"Come on let's get him down".

We pull Mr. Crepsley down, he's surprisingly light.

All goes well till I slip and Mr. Crepsley and i go down.

Evra shouts, I yell and there's a loud "tonk" when Mr. Crepsley's head hits the ladder, then a grunt as he wakes up from the pain and another when I land on him.

At least I had a soft landing.

Mr. Crepsley throws me off of him.

"What are you doing?" He shots, clearly agitated, then stands up with yet another grunt and touches his forehead.

"Saving you from frying on the roof" I say "what did you do up there anyway? We searched for you for hours!"

"When I said 'I am going out', I meant 'I am going out'!"

"Oh," I said "I'll take you literally next time..."

"charna's guts Darren! could you not just wake me up!"

"I tried!"

"Hay, we did wake you up" Evra says with a grin.

Mr. Crepsley glares at him.

Evra gulps.

"well, if you excuse me, I will like to sleep without being hit, thank you very much," He says promptly and opens the door back inside.

"I will advise you to do the same"

And then he goes, leaving me and evra staring at the door closing behind him.

"He does act weird" Evra says.

The whole train shakes from our laughter.

* * *

We get off the train the next night.

A grumpy vampire with orange hair, a scar that covers half his face and a big bump on his forehead, dressed all in red, his skin an unhealthy shade of red.

A half vampire dressed in a Pirate suit.

A snake boy covered from head to toe even when it's not cold.

All sitting on a bench at a bus station in the middle of the night, waiting for a bus that'll take them to their hotel.

We probably look hilarious, or scary.

But that's what I call vacation.

* * *

**~~please review :P~~**


End file.
